


I Will Follow You Anywhere

by sherlockonthebarricade



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockonthebarricade/pseuds/sherlockonthebarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fanfiction about Enjolras and Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Enjolras~

Grantaire, drunk, slouches in a hard wooden chair at the back of Cafe Musain, a bottle in his hand. Earlier, he had come into the meeting with red, puffy eyes and tears falling down his cheeks. He still will not tell anyone the reason why he was crying- not even me. I know he is closer to me than any other member of the Amis, although I cannot say that I enjoy his company any more than I do Marius's or Coufeyrac's. He is, nonetheless, my friend so I have to try to stop his terrible drinking habit, and find out the reason for his tears the other night. 

I approach the curly haired man with caution. He has passed out again, and his eyes are closed. I've never noticed how long his eyelashes are before. "Grantaire? Wake up R," I say loudly to him. Nothing happens; R doesn't stir. I put my hand on his shoulder and shake him. Still nothing. I take his face in my hands and slap his cheek, hard enough to wake him, but gently so as to not hurt him.

Grantaire~

My eyes flutter open and I behold an angel. The angel has my head in his soft hands and his beautiful eyes are staring into mine. For a few seconds, all is silent and we stare into each other's eyes. Enjolras breaks the silence. "R, I was wondering if you wanted to tell me why you were upset earlier," he whispers.

I shook my head as all the memories come flooding back- my father in his uniform, my mother... The tears are coming, I can feel it. Crying, I run out of the cafe and into the rain. It is the kind of rain that soaks through your skin and chills your bones. Slowly, I sink down against a wall. 

Life is too hard. First something horrible that I don't want to talk about happened between my parents, then my father disinherited me and left me out on the street, and now I'm drunk, have nowhere to stay. I want Enjolras to come out to talk to me, but I know that won't happen. He doesn't like me that much.


	2. Chapter 2

~Enjolras

Grantaire runs out of the cafe in tears again. He's never been this emotional before! I chase after him but, even in his current state, he is faster than me and I lose him. I call his name out. I'm worried about him. He is my friend and I cannot bear to know he's out there somewhere, all on his own, crying his eyes out.

I round a corner, and there he is, sobbing against the cold stone of a house. His wild brown hair is stuck to his face which is red and tear-stained. His clothes are drenched, and he is shivering from the cold. I walk towards him and sit down next to him, getting my new trousers wet and dirty. My friend sobs and sobs while I sit and wonder what to do. 

~Grantaire

Enjolras, in all his beauty, comes round the corner and walks towards me. My heart skips a beat when he sits down next to me. He does care about me after all, but he cannot feel the way I feel about him for me. Crying, I look up at Enjolras, and he looks down at me.

Without seeming to think about what he was doing, the god-like man lifts his right arm up and pulls me into his arms. My heartbroken tears stop falling, as the small gesture of kindness Enjolras gave me mends my heart.   
"Come on," he smiles. 

~Enjolras 

I help Grantaire up, and then we walk in silence to my house. When we finally reach the house, I offer him some warm, dry clothes- a shirt and trousers that I wore about six months ago (Grantaire is a few inches shorter than me so they should fit him)- and he walks gratefully into the other room to change. Minutes later, he reappears and I ask him, "Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

"My life is terrible at the moment. You know my father is a police officer. He sent my mother to prison, then... Well, he disinherited me, left me on the streets with nowhere to go, and nowhere to live," he says.   
"Why did he disinherit you, R?"   
"I told him... I told him... I told him that I'm gay, Enjolras, and he didn't like it at! He said I sold my soul to the devil, and that I'm a sinner."  
"Who?" I asked. I didn't need to ask, I knew the answer already.

"You, Enjolras. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Grantaire~

So now he knows. I blush a deep scarlet, and look at him apologetically. Enjolras isn't looking at me, he has turned away. I regret telling him because this will ruin our friendship, nothing will ever be the same again between us.

Enjolras~

I turn away from Grantaire with a joyous expression on my face. He loves me, R loves me! I had the feeling he did, but I wasn't absolutely sure before tonight. I remember how Marius described being in love: his soul was 'on fire'. Yes, my soul is on fire, every part of me longs for Grantaire. My mouth longs to say thousands of things to him, my arms want to hold him close to me, and my lips are desperate to feel his pressed against them. Nothing will ever be the same again between us.

"But you love France, you love our country, and not anything or anyone else," whispers R sadly.

Grinning, I step closer to him, and there is just a few metres separating us, I leap at him and wrap my arms around his neck. 

Grantaire~ 

I melt into Enjolras's arms- something I'd always thought I'd never do- and he hugs me tighter. I inhale his sweet scent, and once again tears start falling from my eyes: tears of joy and happiness. I love him, and as it turns out, he loves me.

After what seems like forever, he releases me. Staring into my eyes, he winks at me and smiles. He throws himself down onto his bed. Awkwardly, I sit down beside Enjolras, who is now sprawled on top of the blankets. I suddenly remember that I have nowhere to sleep and no home anymore.

"You can live with me now, if you want to R," Enjolras states kindly, "because you need a home, and I need you."

I can't believe it! Elation bubbles up inside me, and suddenly I find myself squealing like a little girl. Laughing, Enjolras grabs my arm and pulls me down to lay next to him. His face is close to mine, closer than we've ever been before. I don't realise he is going to kiss me until his lips are pressed gently against mine. A zap of energy goes through me as he starts moving his lips, and my own mouth is manipulated into kissing him back. 

"Enjolras?"

"Enj, you can call me Enj."

"Enjy," I pause to appreciate the way his eyes light up when I say his name, "this is the best day of my life. I know everything bad that could happen has happened, but I wouldn't change today at all. For every bad thing that's made its way into my life today, you have given me a thousand amazing things to remember."

"I love you Grantaire. I love you more than anything else in the world. I need you to be with me forever."

My arms tighten around his neck, his arms tighten around my waist and we fall asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjolras~

"Enj! Wake up, or you'll be late for the Amis meeting!" 

I roll over onto my back, smiling because he's still here. I had been thinking that last night was a dream, but I realise it was all very real when I hear Grantaire's rough but loving voice trying to get me out of bed. I wonder if I should tell the rest of my friends about me and Grantaire. 

"Taire?" I ask the empty room. At my call, he appears in the room and bounds over to my side. I reach out for a hug, R obligingly climbs into the bed and pulls me close to him. Trying to not to lose myself in my complete and utter joy at being with the man I love, I whisper, "What are we going to tell everyone?" He tells me that we know everything there is to know about the rest of Amis, and it wouldn't feel right keeping a secret from them. I kiss him gently on the forehead and we get dressed for the meeting.

Half an hour later, we walk hand in hand into Cafe Musain. Coufeyrac was surprised, Joly looked as though he was going to faint from the shock; Combeferre sat looking smug as if he had known all along that Taire and I would be in love one day soon. 

"So," Courf chuckles, "have fun last night, did you?" And I just smile at him. Suddenly all is quiet and Marius Pontmercy walks into the cafe, looking dazed. Marius and I haven't been talking since he declared his love for the girl he saw in the market. Taire nudges me and nods in Marius's direction. I translate that into 'go talk to him'. 

"Marius," I say cautiously, "I'm sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have been so rude to you, and I should have encouraged your love for the girl."  
"Why suddenly so understanding, Enjolras? What suddenly changed your mind about love?"  
"I fell in love last night. I fell in love with someone who I never want to be without. I understand how you feel about your girl because I fell in love with Grantaire." 

Marius's jaw drops, and he needs to say nothing to express his shock at my confession. Confused, his eyes dart between me and Grantaire- who is now blushing violently in the corner- and then Marius whispers, "Who are you, and what have you done with Enjolras?"

"I've given Enjolras to R, and there's no way anyone can ever get Enj away from him."


	5. Chapter 5

Grantaire~

My heart pounds faster and faster, hitting my ribs with such force that I can hear it. Enjolras tells Marius about last night, while Marius smirks because he clearly doesn't believe a word Enjy is saying. Grinning, I approach the two, and then wrap my arms around Enjolras. I lean in for a kiss.

At first, the kiss is just my mouth pressed against his, and then suddenly, gazing into Enjy's eyes, I feel something is different. I can no longer see the cafe around me, or hear my friends talking to each other; I see only my boyfriend's closed eyes, his long, beautiful eyelashes, his wavy, golden hair, and his slightly red cheeks. I can hear nothing but the sound of our lips parting when we briefly stop to breathe. I am lost in a world of Enjolras. He looks like he's enjoying himself as well. 

When, finally, we break apart, the whole of the Amis are staring at us in awe. We sit together for the rest of the meeting, and then leave holding hands.

Enjolras~

Blood is spurting out of my cheek, the knife left a shallow cut there. The soldier punches me in the stomach and takes out his dagger once again. I brace myself for pain. Perhaps the man will kill me, perhaps he will leave me dying in the street. I cry out as the knife cuts my shoulder. "Enjolras!" I'm dead, I can hear the angels calling my name. I feel the angels touching my face and hear an agonised scream. 

My eyes fly open. Angels do not scream, I'm not in heaven. I see Grantaire, blood cascading from his ribs. No! Despite the pain I'm in, I get up and run to him, knowing that if I don't stop the blood flowing from his wound, he'll die! The hero never has weapons and always comes off worse. My hero is gravely injured, he has come off worse than me. 

I rip off my shirt and use it to bandage R's ribs. Hopefully it will stop the blood. Groaning from the pain in my shoulder, I scoop him off the ground and carry him to Cafe Musain. Combeferre takes my hero out of my arms and lays him on the table, while Joly cleans my small wounds. 

I am sitting in a chair next to my bed, Grantaire is lying unconscious under the covers. He hasn't moved for two whole days, but luckily he's still breathing. Although I know he won't reply, I talk to him, telling him how much I love him and how much I want him to make it through this. I need him back, but he could've left me forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjolras~ 

It's all my fault. Everything is my fault. I count the days since the fight, and realise R has been unconscious and not eating or drinking for four whole days. If he doesn't get some water into his body soon he'll die. Tears well up in my eyes. I could not bear to lose him. I've done nothing to deserve such torture.

Love is the most painful thing in the world. Love is the reason people get so upset about deaths, and the reason people die. If Grantaire dies, he will have died to save me. I can't help thinking that if I hadn't got into a fight with an armed soldier, the love of my life would be walking around and singing and kissing me and I would have slept in his warm arms and not in a bed next to a cold body.

Guilt consumes me. I fall to my knees, sobbing- again- next to the bed in which my saviour lays. Combeferre enters the room quietly and whispers, "Enjolras, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. I don't think he's going to make it." My screams echo around the room. I am in so much agony, I will not lose Grantaire. If he dies, I will die with him, I will follow him into the dark. 

I wish this could have been the other way round. I wish it could have been me dying and not my boyfriend. I imagine life without him and my cries become louder. "Wake up Grantaire! Wake up! I can't live like this, I can't live without you! I love you Taire... I love you too much to lose you! Don't leave me!" 

I slowly brush my lips against his cheek, and then climb into my bed, cradling R's head in my lap. "I need you Grantaire, I need you back to love me. Please open your eyes, please come back." I place my hand on his chest, trying to feel a heartbeat. There was no heartbeat, no life in the body I had in my arms.

"Enjolras," someone whispers. I do not care what they have to say. He is dead, he's gone. "Enjolras," the same voice says, "Enjy, I love you. I love you so much." I stare down at Grantaire, who is now smiling up at me. His smile melts my heart, and I pull him into a hug. 

"I love you too, Taire. I love you more than you could ever imagine. You almost left me. And I would rather die than lose you." I press my lips to his, and we share a passionate kiss. I don't want to stop but somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice tells me that R needs a drink and some food more than he needs me to kiss him. Reluctantly, I leave him in search of something for him to drink and eat. I find a loaf of bread, and a bottle of water, and run back up to my boyfriend, who gobbles the food down hungrily.

"I missed you, Enjy."   
"How could you have missed me? You were unconscious!"  
"My brain was alive, and very much awake. I could hear you crying and when you talked to me I wanted to answer you. To tell you I hadn't left you, and that I love you."

I hug him once again and realise how different my life would be if he hadn't fallen in love with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Grantaire~

I gaze into Enjolras's sparkling eyes and smile. If it weren't for him, I would be lonely and unhappy. I love him with all my heart. "Grantaire, why did you protect me? Why, when you knew you could die, did you still stop the soldier from hurting me?"

"I love you, that's why. Do you think I could keep on living if you weren't around? No one loves me Enj, nobody needs me, apart from you. I couldn't let the leader of the revolution die when someone as unimportant as me could die in their place."

"You are not unimportant, you always lighten the mood at meetings, you make everyone smile. When you smile, the world can't help but smile. You are my world, and I couldn't imagine life without you! I need you to be here for me. I want you to be mine. I feel selfish in saying this, but I want you all for myself. I want you to belong to me and just me. Everyone loves you, everyone needs you because without you, the Amis wouldn't be complete! I love you Taire, I love you more than anything else in the whole world. I love you more than France. If I had to choose between the revolution and you, I would choose you. I always felt like I was different to everyone else. I've never had feelings for a woman and I couldn't understand why, until you told me you love me. Then I realised that no woman could gain my love because I was supposed to love you. We are meant for each other, Grantaire. All this time I was in love with you, but I didn't realise."

As I try to sit up, agony goes through my chest and a bloodcurdling scream escapes my mouth. My cry is so loud that you could have heard it from miles away. Enjolras, a terrified expression on his face, hastily takes my shirt of and unwraps the bloodstained bandages that are tied around my ribs, revealing a horrible sight. My wound is infected, green and yellow pus surrounding the bloody gash. I know now that this is not something I am going to live through.

Enjolras~ 

Terror. Terror and guilt. Grantaire, who saved my life, is going to die because of me. It is my fault completely. My fault that I reacted so badly to a soldier in the streets, and Grantaire had to come and save me. If he hadn't appeared out of nowhere I would be laying in that bed in agony. I wish it was me who was going to die and not him. 

I start sobbing into R's shoulder. "I don't want you to die," I whisper. Tears come out of my eyes like a waterfall and I hug the dying man, holding him tightly and telling him how much I love him. The last words I hear myself say are, "I'm so sorry, I love you, Grantaire." And then I sink my knife into my chest, in the exact spot that my love had been wounded.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjolras~

I put myself through agony. I want to make myself pay for what happened to Grantaire. I push the knife deeper into my body. My blood trickles onto the sheets of the bed. The only comfort I find in doing this is that I will never have to live without my beloved R, and that I should be made to feel all the pain I caused.

Grantaire~ 

After what seems like a while, I wake up. I am not in Enjolras's house, and I am not in Enjolras's bed, and Enjolras is not beside me. He has probably just gone to get something to eat, or to use the bathroom. Pulling my shirt up, I see that the gash has been stitched up, and is no longer bleeding or surrounded by pus. Expecting Enjolras to be back any minute, I close my eyes and sink into the inviting space that separates waking and sleeping. 

When he hasn't turned up an hour later, the horrible realisation of what's happening creeps over me. Enjolras gave up on me. He thought I was dead, and moved on, and is now in love with someone else. He is no longer in love with me. Bracing myself for the pain, I get up and run to his house, where I come to a halt at the closed door of his bedroom.

"I'm sorry R," Feuilly grimaces.  
"It happens to everyone," Bahorel says solemnly.  
"I wouldn't go in there," Jehan states, "Combeferre hasn't left for days, and well, you know..."

Hurt by Enjolras's betrayal, I walk towards the door. Combeferre! Enjy must be pretty in love with him. I listen to Jehan's words over and over again in my head, just to torture myself. If Combeferre hasn't left for days, then they must be sleeping together. How could he? How could my love abandon me for someone else? 

Barging into the bedroom, I see Enjy, shirtless, laying on the bed in a pool of blood. "When you passed out, he cut deep into his chest. He was committing suicide." He didn't abandon me; he didn't want to be without me so he... He...

"I've been doing everything I can, but the wound is infected! It needs cleaning with something really strong. I cannot think of anything, and if he doesn't get cleaned soon, they'll be no hope for him."

I may not be a medical student, and I may be a good for nothing fool, but if there is something I know, it is the uses of alcohol! Strong alcohols can be used to clean deep cuts. It stops infection and keeps the skin from collecting germs. I charge to Cafe Musain, grab the strongest drink there, and then sprint back to Enjolras's side. 

I pour some of the clear liquid onto his wound. Immediately, he wakes up and stares lovingly into my eyes. I watch his eyes as they sparkle in the sunlight. "How did you heal me, Combeferre?"   
"It wasn't me, it was R!"   
"The benefit of having me is that you always have someone who knows what to do with wine," I whisper, feeling quite proud of myself.  
"Well," Enjy says with an elated smile playing on his lips, "you saved my life once again! I couldn't have asked for a better person to spend the rest of my life with."

As Combeferre sidesteps awkwardly out of the room, I climb on top of Enjolras and take his angelic face in my hands. My lips meet his and suddenly, the past few days don't matter, only that Enjolras is here, alive and well, in my arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Enjolras~

Within a couple of days, I am fit and healthy again. I see soldiers all the time now, but, remembering that I almost lost my best friend- my boyfriend, Grantaire- I control myself and don't get angry when they jeer at me.

Having just got back from the market, I walk through my front door to find an empty house. Slowly, I climb the stairs to the room where me and Grantaire sleep. Nothing. I call R's name a few times before I start to worry. Where is he? Trying to convince myself that he has just gone out, I sit down on the bed and wait for him to return.

After a few hours, Grantaire still is not home. I begin to panic. He should be home by now! He should be snuggled up to me in bed, whispering how much he loves me. His lips should be pressed against mine and we should be falling asleep in each other's arms. But he isn't here. I watch the clock ticking, one hour gone... Two hours gone... Three hours! Maybe he'll be back in the morning, maybe he's gone out for the night.

When in the morning he is still not back, I head to the cafe for a meeting with the Amis. Hopefully Grantaire will have made his way there. Trudging through the doors, I spot a green coat. "Taire? Where have you been? I was so worried!" I scold as I approach him.

"Morning Enj," Courfeyrac says, turning round. Only then did I realise that the coat was not green, it was dark blue. Courf had got a new coat. I am now shaking uncontrollably, terrified that R is out there, all alone and not knowing what to do. 

Suddenly, a man I recognise as Javert walks into the cafe. Nervously, I move towards him and mumble, "Excuse me sir, but have you seen a man about my height with dark, curly hair at all today?"   
"You mean Grantaire? Yes I've seen him, he's been sent to prison," Javert answers, trying to hide the tears that lurk behind his eyes.  
"Why?"  
"He was brought to me by a soldier, who claimed that he had interfered with the punishment of a man a few days ago. I had to arrest him, if a soldier requests a man to be sent to prison, that man must be sent to prison. I had no choice!" Javert sobs into his hands.

Oh no! I don't believe what I hear. He got arrested for saving my life. It's my fault he's in prison. "Why are you crying sir?"

"I had to arrest him,"  
"You have to arrest lots of people. Why is this time so upsetting?"

"Grantaire is my son."


	10. Chapter 10

Enjolras~ 

"Sir, if you care about him so much, then why did you disinherit him?"  
"I was wrong to do it, I've been told that men should not have romantic feelings for other men. I have been told that it is a sin. I was afraid that he would turn out like me. I married a woman to try and stamp the sin out of myself, but I couldn't."

I tell Javert that I am the one that Grantaire fell for, and that I am the man he was protecting from the soldier. I asked him if there is a chance we could get him out of prison. Sadly, he shakes his head. He bids me farewell and walks from the cafe out into the streets of Paris.

A few hours later, my friends are gathered round a table in Cafe Musain. "I am decided. The revolution will begin tomorrow! My friends, will you join me? I wish to gain equality for all, and for all to have equal rights. We will fight for the right to be free!" I announce confidently to the Amis. As I am leaving, Courfeyrac asks me, "Why tomorrow?" I tell him that tomorrow Grantaire will still be in prison, where he cannot be harmed by the revolution. I tell him that my boyfriend won't be involved in the fight so he won't be killed. 

I wake up in the middle of the night, expecting to see Grantaire huddled against my chest, smiling blissfully in his sleep. Of course tonight I dont see R. I don't see him because he is in prison. And he is in prison because of me. 

Grantaire~ 

I curl up miserably by the damp, dirty wall. The cold creeps into my skin, and reminds me constantly that I am not in the warm and protecting arms of Enjolras. He slept alone last night, without me. He's probably worried about me now. The unforgiving chains that bind me cut into my wrists and ankles. They are too tight. They are holding me tighter than Enjolras holds me at night. I wish that I could see him just once. 

At first the sobs are small and quiet, but they rapidly grow into wails and screams. Still screaming, I am dragged from my cell and the cackling lash of the whip comes down hard upon my back. Each time the evil strips of leather move down my back, I howl in pain. The strikes are harder each time. My torturer intends to cause as much pain as possible.

A cruel laugh escapes the cruel man as he threatens, "there will be a rack waiting for you tomorrow. When you cry out, you'll be strapped to the rack and stretched until you stop screaming. I look forward to seeing you there." 

With that threat fresh in my mind, I am taken back to my cell. My back is agony and I begin to whimper almost silently to myself. I will never see Enjolras again. That I am sure of.


	11. Chapter 11

Grantaire~

I do not cry for Enjolras anymore, I do not weep about what could have been. What could have been will never be, because Enjolras is not with me. I still love him, as I always will, and I know that he is suffering without me. Instead of sobbing about not being with him, I smile about all the times we had together. Even though I've only been with him for twelve days, it feels like we've been together forever. 

I miss him terribly, but I wouldn't want him with me at the moment. I wouldn't want Enjolras to be in prison. At least in Paris he won't have to endure the torture that lives here. He won't be whipped, and won't have to sleep in a cold cell crawling with rats. He will sleep in his warm bed, where I spent so many nights cuddled up to him. 

I remember every minute I spent with my angelic boyfriend. I remember the way he would take his shirt off and then pull me under the blankets, burying his head in my neck and kissing every part of my face. I remember the way I would take his head in my hands and purposely get my fingers tangled in his mass of beautiful, silky golden curls as his lips were pressed against mine. I remember how he would stare into my eyes whilst pulling my body closer to his. I remember, after hours of adoring kisses and loving hugs, how he would lay flat on his back and I would put my head on his chest, feeling his protective arms trap me in a warm embrace. 

Thinking about all the happy times I had with him stops me from becoming depressed. I wish I could see him again, but if know that won't happen. The best thing I can do is try to forget Enjolras. My life isn't a fairytale, my life has never been a fairytale, so what happened between Enjolras and I can't have been real. I banish all thoughts and feelings from my mind and create a new identity for myself:

'My name is Louis and I come from Calais. I am a drunk, who stole money from a rich man. I got arrested by the police and sent to jail. I never met anyone I liked, nobody has ever loved or cared for me. I've never had friends.'

The more I repeat this, the more real it becomes. Soon, I am Louis. I am a lonely drunk, I've never had friends. I cannot remember what my name was before, I cannot remember my life before prison. I remember there was something that was harder to forget than everything else, but I cannot remember what it was. 

Enjolras~

It began as just a whisper. Louder and louder our chant grew, until finally it became an enormous, noisy song that made my ears ring. Running into the streets of Paris, I yell for the rest of the Amis to join me. Slowly, the barricades rise. They are built of furniture and other wooden objects. My heart thumps hard against my ribs as the guns come out and the army rounds the corner... 

One soldier aims his gun at my head. 

BANG!


	12. Chapter 12

Enjolras~

With the first shot, Combeferre and Joly fall off the barricade. My friends, pained expressions haunting their faces, try desperately to get up and rejoin the fight. Their arms stop flailing and their legs stop kicking. Combeferre and Joly, the men who saved mine and Grantaire's lives, lay still with only their chest rising and falling. Then my friends become still and they move no more.

The shock of losing two of my friends paralyses me briefly. In anger, I charge towards the man who shot them and sink a dagger into his chest. Only then do I understand the saying 'sweet revenge'. Yes revenge is sweet, sweeter than anything else I've every experienced. No, that isn't true. Taking revenge on the man who murdered my friends is not as sweet or as satisfying as holding the one you love in your arms. Revenge is not as sweet as kissing Grantaire, or feeling R's fingers in my hair, or falling asleep with Taire snuggled up to my chest...

No! I must not think about Grantaire at the moment. I will not think about him now; my friends are dying all around me! If we win this fight, I will be able to see him again. If we succeed in the revolution, he will be freed from prison and we will be together again. He will run into my arms and I will hold him tight. I will tell him how much I love him, and his beautiful eyes will stare into mine as he grins and moves his face closer to mine. I'll trap his lips under mine and kiss him for longer than ever before. There will be a short moment at the start of the kiss where our eyes will meet, but then we'll close our eyes and lose ourselves in the bliss of being together again. I'll take his hand in mine and lead him back to our house, where I'll fall asleep with my boyfriend in my arms, and I'll bury my face in his mop of wild brown hair. He'll murmur that he loves me and I'll tell him that we will never be apart again.

A loud gunshot brings me back to the present. I look down to see blood making a large red patch on Eponine's dress, and Marius looking like he'd been knocked over. She has saved him, she loves him. Marius takes her into his arms and sings her to sleep, and she drifts into death's embrace. 

The deaths of my friends unnerves me. It's devastating, of course, but also terribly scary. I am glad Taire isn't here, he cannot be hurt where he is at the moment. 

Grantaire~ 

There's been a rumour going round that a revolution has been started in Paris. I know this should mean something to me. Paris is somewhere I had a connection with, perhaps I lived there before jail. I've been here for little under two weeks and already I've forgotten who I am. I know my name is not Louis, and I know I purposely made myself think it is. I must have had something I really wanted to forget, a memory that tortured me worse than the many evil contraptions they have here. It must have been a terrible memory, something horrific must have happened to me. 

The prison guard walks menacingly towards me. He glares at me and unlocks the door to my cell, dragging me out. I am pulled into a room with three things inside: a whipping post, the rack, a guillotine. 

This means one of three things: 

I am going to be whipped.

I am going to be stretched on the rack.

I am going to be killed.


	13. Chapter 13

Enjolras~ 

Last night several others died. Bahorel, Lesgle, little Gavroche and Feuilly are dead. I only have Courfeyrac, Jehan, and Marius left. After the revolution, Marius will pursue the girl he loves, Courf and Jehan will continue their lives as before. I can tell they love each other. The way Courf looks at Jehan is familiar to me. I used to look at Grantaire like that. But now I cannot, for he is far away, locked up in chains. I will find him after the revolution, and I will take him far away from the wretched place where he now is. I will overthrow the government because, if I don't, Grantaire will die alone in jail.

The very thought of my love hurts me. I wish he was here. It is completely my fault that he is in jail. I began the fight with the soldier who arrested him, I was the one he protected. I love him, but I have done nothing but fail him. What have I done to deserve Grantaire? Nothing. I am so lucky that I have him. I would be dead several times over without Taire. 

I climb the barricade. My eyes fill with horror as I see what is waiting on the other side. There, standing ready to fire, is a huge army. There are four of us left, against an army of around seven hundred trained soldiers. "FIRE!" The captain yells, and the guns release cackling bullets that dance towards us. 

I look around. Marius is gone, he is nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he fled, I don't blame him. This is the most terrifying thing that's ever happened to me. Terrified, Jehan and Courfeyrac run into Cafe Musain. I follow them, petrified, as the soldiers begin to come over the barricade. My heart pounds fast against my ribs. 

"Courf, Jehan, I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I dragged you into this revolution, and because of me..." I pause because I cannot get the words out, "b-because of me, we're all going to d-die. I'm so sorry!"

I count my friends deaths. Too many people died for my cause. Too many people died because of me. Suddenly, a bullet comes out of nowhere. It hits it's target, buries itself deep in the heart of its victim. Courf falls to the floor, and Jehan immediately pulls a dagger out of his pocket. He recites a short poem for his dying boyfriend, and then whispers, "I love you with all my heart, Courfeyrac."   
"And I love you, more than you'll ever know, Jehan."

And with that, he sinks his dagger into his body, preferring to die than to live without the love of his life. They take their final breaths in synchronisation. Then I am alone, no one is beside me. All of my friends are gone. 

The army now has me at gunpoint. I raise my flag and prepare to die. A determined smile on my face, I think of Grantaire, and how I will be able to watch him from heaven. As the soldiers train their guns on me, a cry of, "hold your fire!" goes up. I recognise the voice. Maliciously, Inspector Javert steps out of the army. 

"I want the pleasure of killing this one myself," he commands. His eyes full of hate, he drags me into the side street and pulls out his knife. "Everything bad that has happened to me is your fault," He whispers holding his knife to my throat, "and I will have revenge..."


	14. Chapter 14

Grantaire~ 

"All three," whispers the guard. Oh no! This cannot be happening! I am going to be whipped, stretched and then killed. Grimacing, I step forward to the whipping post. Pain comes in the form of leather strips. The cruel whip comes down hard on my back. The moment its burning tongue touches me, I cry out so loud that the guard whipping me covers his ears. After thirty lashes, I am untied and moved to the rack.

This is a dreadful instrument of torture that has never been used before. It is designed to pull limbs out of their sockets, and to cause agony. I have seen several people after they have endured this torture. Many were dragged back to their cells, hardly able to move. The straps wind themselves around my wrists, tightening around my ankles as well. 

A soldier enters and speaks in a hushed voice to the guard in charge of my torture. Relief surges through me as I am freed from the evil clutches of the rack and the guard chains me up again. Following him, I walk out of the door and into my cell, which to my surprise, is occupied by another prisoner. I am shoved into the small space with the other man. 

My new roommate stares at the ground, ignoring me. As tears fall from his eyes, he begins sobbing into his hands. "Bonjour, I'm Louis. Are you alright?"

"I lost someone very special to me two weeks ago. He was sent to prison for saving my life. I tried to overthrow the monarchy so I could free him from jail, but all my friends died, and now I'm alone. I thought, I hoped, I'd find him here. But he isn't here, and I'm never going to see him again," the man complains. He continues to cry throughout the night, until a guard pulls him out of the cell.

His screams echo in the darkness. He's being whipped. Each time the whip comes down on his back, a louder cry escapes his mouth. I drift off to sleep as the cries reduce to a whimper.

Before I know it, I am dreaming. 'I am walking through empty streets. I come to a house with its door wide open. Three men are standing outside a closed wooden door inside the house. They whisper comforting words to me. I barge into the room behind the closed door. There are two men inside. One is laying on the bed, wrapped in blood-stained bandages and is unconscious. The other looks frustrated and terribly stressed. I move towards the man on the bed, as the stressed man tells me something. I touch the unconscious man's face lovingly, and then sprint away.'

I wake from my dream realising that it was not a dream, it was a memory. I lived in that moment once. I knew all those people once. I know I should know who they all are. I rack my brain for memories of these people. Suddenly, I remember one thing about the last person who spoke to me before I entered the bedroom- he is a poet. 

I drift back into my slumber, as the man I share my cell with is thrown back inside. I feel so sorry for him, he cannot forget about the man he cries for.


	15. Chapter 15

Enjolras~ 

Louis reminds me of Grantaire, I cannot bear to look at him because his eyes are so similar to the eyes I've stared into on countless occasions. R has amazing eyes, eyes you could get lost in, eyes that you could gaze into for hours on end and still not be bored. Louis is a mystery to me, I don't know anything about him, only that he reminds me of Taire. So i decide to find out a bit more about him. He may well be my friend for the duration of my stay in this horrible place.

"How did you end up here?" I ask him.

"I don't actually know. I must have blocked it from my memory when I got here. There must have been something I really wanted to forget, a terrible thing that happened to me, "

"Or someone you know you'd miss terribly if you didn't forget them," I whispered, wishing I could block R from my mind.

"Exactly," he murmured, "so, what about you? Tell me a story..."

So I tell him the story of everything that has happened since Grantaire came into Cafe Musain crying that night. 

"About a month ago, I was in the cafe with my friends," I pause as Courf and Jehan's death plays in my mind, "One of my friends, a man named Grantaire, walked into the meeting crying. I knew something was wrong, because he wouldn't talk to me. He admired me greatly, and would usually jump at the chance for a conversation with me. After trying to make him tell me, I watched guiltily as he ran out of the cafe in tears. I later found him, drenched and with sore eyes, huddled in a ball in the streets. Feeling responsible for him, I took him back to my own house. I gave him warm, dry clothes to wear, and eventually he told me exactly why he'd been sobbing. His father had disinherited him because he'd told his father- who he expected to understand- that he was in love with a man. I immediately knew who Taire had fallen in love with...  
"And in the split second between him confessing his love for a man and telling me who he loved, I realised that I was in love with him. I wanted to be with him forever, but dreams don't come true. At least we had our first kiss before all the trauma started. His lips were so soft, so beautiful. His eyes so deep and blue, so loving and shiny. His face was perfect, his wild, curly brown hair was so silky and it felt so blissfully nice.  
"Then one day I was out walking, when a soldier said to his friend that gay people should burn in hell. Obviously, having a boyfriend, I took great offence in this, and before I could stop myself, I punched the soldier in the face. Stupidly, I had started a fight that ended in him pulling out a knife and cutting my face and shoulder. Just as the evil man was about to finish me off, Grantaire stepped in and saved me, taking a deep cut to his chest. For days I sat by his side, waiting for him to wake up. Finally, he woke up, but shortly after, he fell unconscious again. I tried to kill myself after that, because I couldn't bear to live without the man I loved. I cut deep into my chest, at the same place that Grantaire was stabbed. But he woke up, and healed my wound. When I woke up, he was there, and he climbed on top of me, and kissed me.  
"The next few days were heaven. Each day Grantaire woke me up with a kiss, and then pulled me into a hug. On the morning before he was arrested, he whispered to me, 'I never thought I would be as happy as I am now. I never thought i would be good enough for you. I love you.' Those were the last words I heard him say.  
"So, in his absence, I started the revolution. All my friends died around me, and I was about to be shot when Taire's father appeared. I had spoken to him earlier that week and he promised me, for the good of his son, that he would not let me die in the revolution. When I was at gunpoint, Javert pretended he wanted to kill me himself so took me into and alleyway, where he pulled out a knife and held it to my throat, threatening to kill me. He knew the soldiers would hear that. However, instead of killing me, he took me straight to the prison where he'd sent his son, my lover. I had asked him previously to take me to prison and he did. I cannot find Taire, I cannot live without him, so I need to find a way to die. I love Grantaire, so much."

"Enjolras," I hear, "Enjolras, Enj, Enjy! Oh Enjolras! I know what I tried to forget. I couldn't bear the pain of being without you, so I tried to forget you, Enjy!"

My eyes move to the man who I share my cell with, and joy overcomes me. I squeal loudly, and throw my arms around Grantaire's neck. I am happy again.

Grantaire~ 

I am holding Enjolras again. Nothing, not words, nor song, nor dance, nothing can express how happy I'm feeling at the moment. Enjolras is clinging to me, kissing my hair and neck. His muscular legs are wrapped around my waist, so tight that I almost can't breathe. Despite all the wounds made by the whip on our backs, neither of us complains when our shirt is pulled off by the other, and Enjy doesn't wince when my hands start running up and down his back. He merely stares into my eyes wordlessly. 

We needn't exchange words, for we both know how the other is feeling. I fall in love with him all over again when I look at him. His flawless face comes closer to mine. I can feel his warm, heavenly breath blow a stray strand of my hair off my face. Once again, his angelic beauty stuns me. "Do you really think I look how you said I look? You were just exaggerating, weren't you?" I ask him.

"I was being completely truthful. You are an angel Taire, you're too good to be true. I described you as I see you. Your face is radiant, and I could stare into your eyes forever, R, because they are so beautiful!"

"Enjy, I'm nothing next to you. Your hair, you face, your body, your smell and even your voice are all perfect. You're irresistible, there is not one person who could meet you and not fall in love. I'm so lucky, because I don't deserve anyone as brave as you, or as beautiful... Wait, didn't you say that you asked my father to take you to prison? Why Enjolras? Who would want to come here?" 

"You are in prison, I cannot be alone. I'll follow you anywhere. I have no life without my Grantaire. I don't want to live without you. I need to be with you forever. I think about you all day, everyday. I love you Taire."

"I love you more Enjolras!" I laugh. Before he has time to reply, I trap his lips under mine. Our lips move together and the world seems right, nothing isn't absolutely perfect at the moment because Enjolras's body is so close to mine. He has his protective arms wrapped around my neck and his legs form a cage around my waist. Slowly and gently, I stroke his back, trying to avoid the bleeding wounds on his skin. I sit there, on the floor, Enjolras on top of me, and all I can see is a pair of sparkling eyes, gazing lovingly into mine. 

Enjolras~ 

"Get off him! Prisoners are not permitted to have any physical contact with each other. Especially if it make them happy," Inspector Javert commands. 

"But I need to be able to touch him, I need to cuddle him and kiss him. I love him," complains Grantaire. 

"I'm keeping you two apart from now on," Javert murmurs as he unlocks the door and takes me out. I reach for Grantaire's hand, but I am too late to grab it. I have lost him again. I whisper that I love him, and then smile bravely at my Grantaire. 

"I love you so much my Enjolras, so much."

I am led into a room that I haven't seen before. Inside is a steaming hot bath, a towel, and a pile of neatly folded clothes. Shocked, I glance at Javert who orders me to have a bath, and them get dressed in the clothes left out for me. He'll be back in an hour. 

So I quickly undress and sink into the warm bath. All the dirt that's clung to me since I started the revolution is washed off and I am clean again. I dress in the clothes by the side of the room. A white shirt, black trousers, black boots, a black neck tie, and finally, a red coat. It is almost exactly the same as my other outfit, just cleaner, and this one has a rose in the buttonhole.

Grantaire~

My father tells me to have a bath, and I do so, and then, while I stand there wrapped in a towel, he hands me a pile of brand new, clean clothes. I dress and realise that I am an almost exact replica of what I looked like before, only I am less dirty. Also, there is a rose in the buttonhole of my dark green waistcoat. 

Kindly, my father, Javert, guides me to a carriage. I climb in reluctantly. "I'm never going to see Enjolras again, am I?" 

"Grantaire, my son, may I just say that I am extremely sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I disinherited you, I'm sorry I arrested you, I'm sorry for everything I've every done wrong to you. I promise I will make it up to you."

"I'm never going to see Enjolras again, am I?" I repeat blankly. 

"If you forgive me, I'll find a way to return you to your lover. I promise I will, son. But you've got to forgive me first. You've got to really forgive me."

"I can't do that, you've done too much."

"If I hadn't disinherited you, that Enjolras would never have fallen in love with you, and you would never have kissed him, and never hugged him."

As I think about it, it becomes real. Yes, it is all father's fault that I'm in prison, but it's also because of him that Enjolras realised his love for me. 

"Alright Father, I forgive you. Now you've got to promise that Enjolras and I will be together again." I watch as he smiles at being called 'Father'. "I promise, son, that you and your Enjolras will be together for many years to come."

At first his words mean 'you're going to see Enjolras again' but then the phrase reveals its true meaning. I glance down at my waistcoat.

Enjolras~ 

I am standing alone at the front of a cathedral. The guards who brought me here sit in the seventh row back. Soon, the pews begin to fill up with people, and I start to feel a bit silly standing at the front. The guards give me an encouraging look. 

Suddenly, music starts playing and the congregation goes silent. I peek over my shoulder, and the reason for this becomes clear. Grantaire, accompanied by Inspector Javert- his father- is walking down the isle of the cathedral. When he reaches the alter, he allows his father to lift his hand and place it in mine. I tremble with excitement as my fingers close on Taire's fingers.

The vicar asks me, "Do you, Enjolras, take thee, Grantaire, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do," I smile.

"Do you, Grantaire, take thee, Enjolras, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Grantaire says with an even bigger grin. 

"I now pronounce you married, you may kiss!" And kiss we do, our lips meet and we continue to kiss until the church is empty apart from Javert. 

Grantaire~

My father arranged for us to be married! Wow! I cannot believe it! A look of complete joy spreads across my face. I am immensely grateful to my father for doing this for us. Still grasping Enjolras's hand tightly, I walk to Javert and hug him. My husband thanks him for what he has done for us.

"As a wedding present, I have bought you a house in Paris. It is a beautiful house and I'm sure you'll be very happy there. There is a store of money, and there are several servants that have been paid to work for you for the next fifty years. I hope I'm forgiven now, for all the pain I have caused both of you." 

My father escorts us to our new home, which already contains all of our old belongings, and bids us farewell. I am about to walk inside when Enjolras sweeps me off my feet and carries me across the threshold, up the stairs and into a bedroom. Carefully, he lays me on the bed and then begins unbuttoning my coat and shirt. 

"I love you, Grantaire."

"I love you too, Enjolras." 

Still gazing at me, he places the two red roses from our coats into a vase. Then, he climbs into our bed and presses his lips to mine. 

The roses live on forever in the vase by the window. They will only die when our love dies. And we will love each other forever and always.

The End


End file.
